


《在你的声音消失之前》

by AZ1720



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZ1720/pseuds/AZ1720
Summary: 祝贺特拉法尔加·D·瓦铁尔·罗2020/10/06生日快乐！ 描写了罗和柯拉松关于生日的小故事。
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 5





	《在你的声音消失之前》

柯拉松出去了很久还没有回来。  
罗开始怀疑他是不是丢下自己，一个人跑了。若真是这样这也没奇怪的，一个铂铅病小孩就是负担，他们昨天又在医院碰了壁，柯拉松发怒砸了诊室，他们被医院警卫赶了出来。  
特意换了个小岛把自己丢下也不是没有可能，罗在毯子里缩了缩身体，铂铅侵蚀着他的身体，在这个正降着雪的冬岛上，他感到呼吸困难。  
毛毯是柯拉松事先给他准备好的，这也是安抚的手段的一种吧？  
不对，如果是这样的话，他没必要大费周章再找一块毯子，直接用他的外套给小孩凑合下就行了。  
他问过柯拉松，终日穿着那身黑羽外套不热吗，柯拉松回答他说只是看起来蓬松，实际御寒能力没有那么强。  
罗翻了个身子，他想劝说自己，柯拉松没有丢下他。

“啪”，房檐上的积雪落下掉在地上，发出了响声，罗从朦胧的睡梦中被惊醒。。现在呆着的破屋是柯拉松找到的。他把孩子留在破屋中，叮嘱了几句就慌张出了门。  
罗看了看窗外，雪不知道什么时候停了，但天还亮着，他应该只是眯了一会。他最近变得越来越容易睡着，好几次他努力撑着眼皮不落下去，最后还是栽倒在柯拉松怀里，男人惊讶的大呼小叫也不能阻止他陷入睡意。  
但他醒来之后，柯拉松会表现出一副什么也没发生的模样，说：“小孩子就是爱睡觉，这证明你正在长身体，罗。”  
但是罗清楚地知道，这是被病痛折磨的这幅躯体越来越不堪的表现。他的体力越来越差了，柯拉松也该考虑中止他们的“旅行”，丢下自己这个负担了。  
他勉强支撑自己坐起来，盘算一下接下来的打算。  
他越想心情越差，一个小孩在面对这片大海的时候是无力的，他一个人无法对抗世界政府的通缉。尽管他努力让自己避开那些糟糕的想法，如果不这样的话，现在就自己一个人怎么活下去。  
想到这里他甚至想埋怨柯拉松，自顾自地把他绑上船去治病，自顾自地为他着想，自顾自地为他悲伤和生气。在失去亲人之后，已经很久没有人这样对待他了。  
罗的脑海中划过柯拉松的脸，心想，再相信他一下好了。他裹着毯子，坐到门口，伸着脖子张望附近有没有熟悉的身影走来。料峭的寒风吹过来，他打了个哆嗦，把毯子往脖子上裹。

柯拉松回来了，他看见坐在门口张望的孩子，挥了挥手。孩子也看到了他，下意识想缩回去装作自己没有那么期盼的样子，但还是留在门口等他进来。柯拉松进门，一手抱起他走到屋里避风的角落，把另一只手里拿着的盒子给他看。  
罗不解，柯拉松笑嘻嘻地当着他面拆开了包装，里面是一块卖相不那么好看的小蛋糕，能看出家庭手工制作的痕迹。  
柯拉松一边把蛋糕从盒子里拿出来一边说：“这个镇子太荒了，罗，你知道吗，我在集市绕到快散场也没有看到一家卖蛋糕的店铺。还好有位好心的女士愿意在自家厨房替我做一块，她真是位好人。”  
他把蛋糕单手拿起——小小的蛋糕躺在他的手心里——递到罗的面前，又摆出那副傻傻的笑脸：“生日快乐，罗！”  
罗愣住了，而后低着头，缩在被子里，闷闷地说了一句：“欢迎回家。”他低着头，努力忍住眼泪。在医院登记的时候柯拉松肯定看过自己的出生日期，但没想到他一直记着，甚至记得要给自己过个生日。  
柯拉松顿了一下，丝毫没有掩饰自己的哽咽：“啊，我回来了。”他加重了“回来”的发音。

————————————————————  
心脏海贼团船长，特拉法尔加·罗草草洗漱后就走向了潜水艇内兼会议室使用的食堂。清晨他做了一个令人怀念的梦，但又无人可说那份思念之情，于是按在喉咙里，什么都不说。  
见他走进来，贝波第一个扑上来：“老大！生日快乐！”不出意料，包括佩金在内的大部分船员都聚集在最大的餐桌前，围着一块做工精美的蛋糕，他们的厨子在一旁露出自豪的表情。埋伏在门两边的船员冲上来拉响了礼花，彩色的纸屑落在船长的头上和肩上，他们大声祝贺罗生日快乐。  
罗感觉醒来后那种郁闷的心情像气球一样被戳破了，脸上自然浮现出了微笑：“啊，谢谢”。

柯拉先生，多亏了你，我可以迎来一个又一个诞生日。谢谢你。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于柯拉松那句“我回来了”，原本打的是中文：“我回家了”（并且柯拉松加重了“家”的读音），想要表现二人对于“家”的承认态度。但是思考了“家”在日文的 ただいま 或者英文的 I‘m back中对应哪个发音之后，还是改成“我回来了”。他们不需要一个切实的“家”的概念，罗基于“场景是一个破屋”做出了“家”的描述，而柯拉松只要好好表达出“回来”这个词就OK。


End file.
